YEAR ONE RECAP
Dar Once thought of by Hardholme’s inhabitants as a hero for saving the townfolk from being slaughtered during a Red Hyla invasion about 50 or so years back, Dar was discovered to be using his wife (Vera)’s organization, The Pioneer’s Guild, as a front for a drug manufacturing operation to make slave labor easier to maintain. He’d set up a Rie farm, and had kidnapped many Orphans, including higher profile Children of the New World, to both grow, harvest, and manufacture a drug that would put those who consumed it into a trance-like state, making them easier to control. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the most careful, and many Orphans were taken to the local medic for overdoses. When the 71st and friends started snooping around, he stopped attending the Fight Club he once ran with his friend Vash, which Vash found alarming. When the adventurers stormed the farm and brought home the witnesses and presented their evidence to the Town Council, it was agreed that there was enough against Dar to hold a criminal trial. Some time before his arrest, Dar began placing huge orders for weapons from Graeme, the local blacksmith and Co-Owner of the Pioneer’s Guild. (Graeme was suspicious of Dar, but also pretty afraid of him, and was good friends with Vera, sooo… threats worked.) It was discovered, too late, that those weapons were being supplied to the Red Hyla, who, once again, invaded the town, this time on the day of Dar’s criminal trial. Unfortunately for Dar, he was found guilty, the Red Hyla were easily fought off and retreated, and his own wife, who it is assumed did not know about his dealings, executed him, in the street, in front of everyone. Kazzaran’s Valley Kazzaran’s Valley is the name the native inhabitants have given to the land outside of Hardholme. Kazzaran is the wolf-headed-dragon god, worshiped in the many old temples on several mounts by the Native folk’s old Masters. The Masters were the people who created the different races of Kazzaran’s Valley. There are a lot. To learn more about the inhabitants of Kazzaran’s Valley and its other inhabitants, check out Fallynde’s essays and the many entries about the party’s encounters. The Hyla The different races include (But are not limited to) the Blue Hyla, known for their adaptability, the Green Hyla, known for their magic, and the Red Hyla, known for their brutality. The Hyla have been at war since the Masters disappeared, fighting over who should, essentially, become “the new Masters” and rule over the folk of Kazzaran’s Valley. The Green want to be left alone, while the Blue believe themselves to have been the Favorites of the Masters, so they should rule, while the Red are physically stronger, and will rule by force. There is a faction of Red Hyla who want the fighting to stop, and are Pro-Unification, but they are afraid to come forward and turn against their mighty brethren. The rescued Blue Hyla from the first Temple, Liblub, became close friends with Fallynde. She and several others traveled west, through the marshes to Matmar, the city on the lake, next to the smoking mountains. There, it was discovered that Liblub was the long-lost son of the tribe’s elderly Chieftain, Habhat. She welcomed him back with open arms and gratefully celebrated his return and those who had brought him back. Liblub inherited the “crown” when his mother passed away. The Blue Hyla were recently chased from their home by a Red Hyla invasion, and are now seeking refuge in Hardholme. The Temples As of now, 3 old Temples of Kazzaran have been explored. The first Temple, the closest to Hardholme, known to locals as “The Temple on the Mount,” had been visited 20 years ago by a group of Knights of the Silver Flame who never returned. Vash had visited, but did not have rope. Our friends found the temple inhabited by a nasty group of Nartox (purple people). The skeletons of several Silver Flame brothers were found throughout the temple, having met their untimely ends in a variety of “didn’t check for traps” ways. After defeating a Dog-Headed-Mummy-Thing, the party rescued two survivors of 20+ years of captivity and torture, Sir Reznor of the Silver Flame and a Blue Hyla named Liblub. They took both home to Hardholme with them and nursed them back to health. The second Temple was much like the first, but overrun with Red Hyla. The Third Temple had been turned into a demented science lab. Patchwork beings, made up of different creatures’ parts, roamed the temple. A mysterious ooze dripped from pipes. A terrible “scientist” was performing experiments. Lots of unidentifiable creatures were caged and soulless. And two survivors of an Arrival Family that was thought to be lost were rescued, though physically mangled and patchworked themselves. Maurice of the 61st and his Voidborn daughter Sophia were rescued and brought back. They do not know how they got there. That’s where they woke up when they landed 10 years ago. Nightmares about that temple are a thing. Pyramids We got some magic beans. Sometimes, when you plant a bean, a pyramid pops up. There are at least 3 brand new pyramids scattered across Kazzaran’s Valley. Thanks, folks! Celador’s Statue While exploring Softholme (the old city) to the south, a bean was dropped, and a rude, talking statue that looks like Celador popped up. So that’s a thing. Bodily Loss Carric had an unfortunate run-in with a thundercat (soova) in the marshes on the way to Matmar. He was mauled, lost his member, and near death. Fitz tried to “save” his member by pouring some ooze from the creepy temple to try to reattach it, assuming that’s how they were patchworking things together. The result: Carric’s legs each got 12 inches shorter, and his member did not reattach, but grew legs and is now his little buddy. (Fitz’s ears are also bigger, thanks to the ooze, but I can’t remember if that was the same day… It was a long day.) Ulrich got swallowed by a freaking sand worm and lived to tell the tale. But he lost his foot in the process. Poor Auralae has lost several soova kitten battle pets. Each Sephra died valiantly, saving the life of a party member, and they will be remembered fondly by everyone, except Carric. (For obvious reasons that are not the fault of any former Sephra.) Every time Maeve heals a wound on herself or a friend, the scar left behind glows faintly blue. She and Buckler are covered in these luminescent scars. (Because Buckler almost became a meal for a group of Dinnerbirds… hawkward.) The Palisades Aequitus made a strong argument to the City Council after collecting the heads of all the native beings that could possibly threaten the city, and the City agreed to build the palisades around Hardholme. Just in time, really. BETA A group of adventurers who want to help others become adventurers! Headed up by Aequitus The Head Collector, Kamara the Mystic, and Auralae the Hunter. They have a headquarters that is quite literal, considering the decorations by Aequitus. ' ' The Tipsy Tabaxi Aurianya and Rael, former employees of The Reach, teamed up and opened a Bar & Cabaret in Steepridge. Rowan is probably not super pleased by this, as it has taken a considerable amount of his regular clientele, mainly the 71st & friends. ' ' Steepridge Steepridge is where the less affluent citizens of Hardholme reside. Populated by Children of the New World (or Orphans), it is seedier and harder than Hardholme’s center. The Party regularly visits in order to lend aid to those in need, and the Tipsy Tabaxi was purposely placed there to help to generate jobs for the area. Knights of the Silver Flame After restoring the local temple, Buckler was appointed as the Leader of the Silver Flame by the rescued Reznor and the recovering Uthar. He’s currently on a mission to recruit members so that the city may be properly protected from outside (and inside) threats. The majority of his recruits before the invasion were his friends from the Fighting Club, led by Vash. Maeve’s Temple & Garden Maeve has become a beacon of light to many of the Hardholme locals, befriending the frightened and the abandoned. She’s built her own temple, holds worship regularly, and feeds the poor. She is much beloved. She aspires to plant a tree for every life she is a part of taking. The Goss (way less objective, but plenty concise) ' ' Carric’s Love Life He’s burned a few romantic bridges in his year here, but currently seems to be in a happily supportive relationship with the lovely Prentiss, who he fell in love with immediately upon arrival, and who doesn’t seem to be discouraged or put off by his “battle damage.” ' ' Fitz’s Love Life Engaged to the Tinkerer & Child of the New World, Millicent. Got engaged during Dar’s trial, while she was on the stand. She was under oath, so she must have meant it! Rael’s Love Life: Rumored to have once had sex with 3 goblins, stacked up in a trenchcoat, and he’s not ashamed of that. Quite proud, actually. Now dating the adorable Constable Bower, and that’s the cutest stuff Fallynde has ever seen, tbh. Fallynde’s Love Life: Since landing, the dwarven lass has been the target of several wishful Ships by her friends and family, and although there is a large group still cheering for a Frog-Dwarf union, the barbarian has followed her heart and coupled herself with the group’s first choice, Buckler. Their height difference is adorable. She and Liblub spent many swimming sessions talking about her obvious crush on the Knight. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t say something, considering she’d obviously proven her bravery and worth to her equally worthy beau. Buckler’s Love Life: You ever seen two kids who were best friends for years suddenly start to avoid eye contact and blush a lot? See above. Aequitus’s Love Life: Aequitus is rumored to have been involved with Rael at some point, and most recently hooked up with one of the Tabaxi’s dancers. He’s got good taste.